callingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Suzutani
Shinichi Suzutani (or Shin, for short) is the is one of the playable characters in the game. He is only playable in one stage, "The Posession," which serves as an introductory level, or "tutorial." In Shin's first (and last) playable chapter, The Possession, if the player goes into the bathroom, flushes the toilet, and then looks up at the window above the toilet, a ghostly face will appear but it doesn't appear any more after that. After Shin explores the one-story house (Jun Kondo's house) in The Possesion, he is momentarily trapped by Kondo's creepy dolls (they start spreading black hair everywhere) but escapes and rushes to the single bedroom in the house. There, the black rotary phone rings, and he answers it to hear Reiko's voice saying menacingly, "Gotcha." ''Shin turns to see Reiko Asagiri standing behind him, and he drops the phone in terror. He tries to get away but he's backed against a wall. Reiko approaches him, and a lot of hands appear behind and around him, and then the screen goes black. Reiko's ghost attacked and killed him. Later on in following chapters it is revealed that he woke up at school in the first place and was seen there by Rin and Makoto. Both times they see him in cutscenes Shin is being chased by the ghosts of the three high school girls. While exploring as Rin, she can go into the boys' bathroom and stand in front of a stall Shin is hiding in, and hears him crying and wondering why he's in the Abyss and why ghosts are chasing him. He seemed calm and collected when he was with Rin in the school's computer lab, but when Sadao's ghost appeared behind them he panicked and ran from the room. Later, Rin discovers him hiding behind a bed in the school nurse's office, and tells him about the phone's ability to transport. Shin dials a number before Rin finishes explaining the process to him, and he transports. It seems Shin transported to the one-story house where he encounters Reiko, and became a ghost after being killed by her "Arm Army". Background Shin is a high school student. He enjoys anime and the occult. His family is believed to be very wealthy, where both of his parents work full time jobs. He is the only child in his family. His favorite anime is called 'Armed Soldier Mako', emphasized by his computer's password (which is Mako). Shin is a stereotypical nerd. He collects action figurines and t-shirts related to his favorite animes. He is a big fan of Samsara, an occult magazine. He learns of The Black Page from the magazine and decides to access the website. Ghost Shin bites the dust at the end of The Possession, but it is implied that this takes place AFTER certain other chapters in the game ("The Mnemonic Abyss" & "The Awakening".). Regardless, he is dead when both Rin and/or Makoto next encounter him, hiding under the bed. Because of Calling's game setup, players encounter Shin's ghost first as Rin, but in The Remnants Makoto can actually have a brief encounter with Shin's ghost first. He reaches the door where, inside, Shin is being attacked by Reiko but he can't get inside because of the doll's hair blocking the door. Makoto goes to the beauty salon, gets the scissors, and then returns to Jun Kondo's house and enters the room. Makoto interacts with Shin's ghost after examining a discarded pair of glasses on the floor and after retrieving Sadao's Notebook from the dresser. This attack is very brief, and because of the size and color of the glasses, this is pretty easy to miss if the player is not aware of it. Rin's encounter with dead Shin is a little longer; he attacks her after she picks up the Black Cell Phone from the floor, and he chases her into the hallway. There Rin must run back & forth along the small length of the hallway, with all the doors being locked, shaking off Shin when he grabs her. Thankfully Shin is neither fast, nor very powerful, so it is more or less a matter of stalling for time until a cut scene occurs where a phone rings, and Shin finally disappears. Miscellaneous Information * Shin is the first of the characters to actually be seen getting killed, and the first death-photo (Dead Shin in a cat doll.) player's receive in the game. * Shin's ghost does not cause the horror meter to go up as fast as other ghosts. This is probably intentional, seeing as how he is encountered in a very enclosed area, with a seemingly random setting for when the ending cut scene occurs, thus forcing the player to have to shake off Shin several times. * His fear of "ringing" as a ghost is very understandable; he undoubtedly associates the black rotary phone's ringing with Reiko killing him. * Because Makoto first appears in Shin's bedroom (AKA the "Geek's Bedroom"), it is possible that the "memories" making up the Mnemonic Abyss locations to NOT necessarily need to be from totally dead people, just those brought into the Mnemonic Abyss period. It is possible that locations are formed when a person is sucked into the Abyss and become dangerous only after person's death. * It is unclear if Shin would start haunting his own bedroom however, after becoming a ghost. Certain mysterious things occur when in Shin's bedroom (The television turning on, Armed Soldier Mako figure falling down, odd noises, etc.), but this is before Shin "died" in the game... * As a ghost he will constantly beg Rin or Makoto for help, even when attacking, which indicates that Shin may have no control over his ghostly body, but his mind is still, and least semi, intact and "unwarped." Either that, or Shin is genuinely trying to seek help from the two, but doesn't realize that his panicked, misguided attempts at getting their attention are hurting them. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ghosts